


One Night With You

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elevators, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Light Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Love, M/M, Romance, Tony Being Tony, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has always been tempted by Tony, it comes with being in love with him. It gets harder to resist temptation when there's a little too much alcohol in their system and Tony's grabbing his tie, pulling him close and asking questions like, "What would you do if you tied me up?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HalcyonFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonFrost/gifts).



> Yes! I'm posting again, shh! I'm on a break so I'm trying to get a bunch of WIP's completed (and then the random stories that I didn't plan as well -_-') _This_ one is actually late. It is a belated birthday present (and now possibly a bit of a Christmas one too) for the _fantastic_ Halcyonfrost who I would not know what to do without. She's amazing and wonderful and deserves a much longer and more fabulous fic than this, but I did the best I could :)
> 
> This was inspired by a prompt she reblogged and that I plotted at her and she wanted me to write. So I did.
> 
> The prompt was this: _Imagine your OTP is pretty drunk and they’re coming home from a party. On their way out of the party, the elevator stops. Causing Person A and Person B to be alone… in a small space… with more than a little alcohol in their system._
> 
> You've already read this, so I know you ~~like~~ love it. I promise this baby is still yours no matter how many people read and enjoy it ;)
> 
> Happy Belated Birthday! *throws streamers*

Tony stumbled, clutching onto Loki for support and pressing his face into the taller man’s shirt to muffle his laughter. Loki grinned fiercely, looking down at the other whose hair was mussed and his suit rumpled from the night’s wear.

“That, Loki,” Tony wheezed out while turning his head just enough to be heard as he peered up at the other, “was _fantastic_.”

Loki was more than a little pleased with himself but didn’t show it beyond a self-satisfied smirk. He wasn’t fond of parties the way Tony was but his friend was always asking him and he usually weakened and agreed. Tony was by far the more social of the two and was usually throwing the events while Loki lingered in the shadows; learning gossip, spreading rumours and pranking people who annoyed him too much.

The latter had been the outcome of their current evening; it had been a party of Thor’s and Loki was always happy to cause havoc at his adopted brother’s drunken congregations. He’d spent the first half of the evening with Tony insulting people in a corner - but the engineer had quickly been drawn out by Barton and Romanov. It left Loki to wander through the crowd and pander his own brand of malicious socialising.

It had been a manageable night until a scantily dressed and embarrassingly drunk woman had begun clinging to Tony and trying to unbutton his shirt. Tony had sent Loki pleading eyes from across the room and Loki had only made him suffer for ten minutes before coming over to intervene. She had resisted and spent the next hour continuing to try and take Loki’s place at Tony’s side. It had irritated him to no end so Loki had done what he did best; humiliated her thoroughly. 

He disappeared from Tony’s side for fifteen minutes and when he returned he removed the women from Tony’s arm once again before leading the engineer towards the exit. He had turned Tony at just the right time to watch the drunken leech trip and fall straight onto Sif. She had wrecked both the women’s dresses with the manoeuvre thanks to a punch bowel that had spilled which also quickly got into Steve Rogers’ hair as he tried to help them up. Rogers’ truly had been collateral damage but the humour and happiness the event had alighted in Tony’s eyes was well worth the knowing glare Rogers’ had sent him. Thor would phone to yell at him later as well but for now he had Tony in his arms and smiling his surprisingly boyish smile. Loki was going to enjoy that. 

He had consumed enough alcohol to be past tipsy and because of it he was letting his touches linger on Tony more than he would have dared to when sober. Tony was a notorious playboy, sleeping with anything pretty that caught his eye and Loki knew it was a mistake to be infatuated with Tony but he’d long since dealt with the fact that he had fallen for his friend. The only thing he’d been able to do was keep it hidden and regulate any jealousy from being noticed. He was handling it well enough - even if moments like this tested as much as they thrilled him.

Pulling Tony a little closer to breathe him in, he didn’t let it last more than a second before he was gently pushing the other off and making Tony find his own balance. “Rogers will seek us out soon.”

“Right,” Tony nodded firmly, squeezing and then patting Loki’s shoulders absently before he let go and started striding towards the elevator. Loki lingered behind; taking a moment to enjoy the way the engineer’s jeans hugged him gorgeously.

When Tony hit the button to descend to the lower floor, Loki took the handful of steps needed to reach him. The doors opened not long after he arrived and they stepped inside. Loki turned, aiming to hit the button for the ground floor when his tie was suddenly grabbed and he was yanked around to face Tony. His eyes widened but the engineer wasn’t looking at him. Sliding a leg between Loki’s own and arching his smaller body against Loki’s, Tony called out, “Private lift, darlin’.”

Loki managed to tear his eyes from the arch of Tony’s neck to see Steve Rogers scowling in the hall with his arms crossed and purple droplets sliding from his temples. The door slid shut on his unimpressed face and they began their descent. Tony let out a small, drunken giggle and relaxed enough that they weren’t plastered together any longer. He didn’t let go of Loki’s tie and the sight of his friend holding it combined with how Loki was ever so slightly bending over him was doing things to his libido that he couldn’t afford to have happen so close to his friend.

He cleared his throat and Tony blinked and focused on him. “Is it your intention to choke me?”

“Depends,” Tony smirked, far too coherent and sharp still for someone who’d drunk as much as he had. “You like your _la petite mort_ , Lokes?” 

“I’d much rather use the silk to tie you to my bedpost,” Loki shot back, regretting it only when he saw Tony’s eyes darken.

“Would you now?” Tony purred and Loki watched Tony twirl more of the tie around his hand before tugging him further down. Loki couldn’t keep his eyes off the engineer’s. “And what would you do when you had me?”

Loki opened his mouth, not sure which of his many fantasies were about to pour out but he was stopped from confessing them when the elevator jerked. They both looked over at the doors, Tony’s hand losing its grip and Loki’s back straightening as the elevator stilled.

“Uh, oh,” Tony announced before moving over to the panel in the wall that also contained the speaker.

Loki snorted to hide his discomfort. “One of the greatest engineer’s of the time and that’s all you have to say?”

“Greatest, I am _the_ greatest not _one of_.” Tony argued while bending down to squint at the panel.

“Get it working again, _genius_ and we’ll see,” Loki answered, crossing his arms.

Tony looked over his shoulder just so he could roll his eyes; he then pressed the ‘in case of emergency’ button and stuck his tongue out childishly. He spoke to the person on the line, reading out the information and going off on tangents until Loki walked over to slap a hand over Tony’s mouth to halt him. They soon were told that it should be up and functioning in no more than twenty minutes or someone would come to fix it.

It was twenty minutes too long in Loki’s opinion, especially when Tony decided it was an excellent time to remove his suit jacket, throw it to the floor and then lean back provocatively against the wall. He tilted his head back, revealing his throat and making Loki want to press a harsh kiss to the skin; to bite and present his claim over the engineer. He was so lost in the idea it took a moment for him to realise Tony had spoken. “What?”

Tony’s amusement was clear in his smirk. “I said, how were you going to tie me up?” Loki’s eyes widened, only getting bigger when Tony slowly raised his arms above his head, crossing them at the wrists and staring into Loki’s desire-filled gaze. “You got me on the bed, now what?”

Tony’s face might have been all play but Loki was too full of intent to stop himself. He slammed his hand down on the wall beside Tony’s head, making the engineer jump. He crowded his friend against the wall and breathed in the still lingering scent of Tony’s cologne. It, and the alcohol in his system, made Loki reckless.

“I consume you,” Loki promised, “I make you crave nothing but my touch and then withhold it.” He brought his free hand to Tony’s chin and tilted it, forcing the shorter man to hold his gaze as he painted the picture. “I make you beg, make you pant and make you _scream_. You will be nothing but pain and pleasure and breathless need that only _I_ can satisfy. I make you _mine_ and you will enjoy every moment of it.”

He’d felt Tony’s heart rate pick up during his speech but when he finished, Loki watched Tony’s mouth fall open in a beautifully formed gasp and Loki’s self-control disappeared. He moved forward and captured those lips he’d been fantasizing of for years and to his surprise, Tony kissed him _back_.

It was all the encouragement Loki needed to slip his free hand down to Tony’s hip, sliding it up as he kept kissing the other. Tony’s arms made their way around his neck, one hand fisting in his hair and pressing their mouths together harder. Loki groaned at the feeling and received a devilish flick of Tony’s tongue in response.

The kiss was glorious, everything he’d imagined and his fingers had already untucked Tony’s shirt and were working at unbuttoning it when the ground jerked again. Loki pulled back, startled, only to realise what that meant. It was followed shortly by Tony’s announcement, his voice rougher than before and far too loud in the enclosed space. “They got it working.”

Loki flicked his eyes to Tony; there was a flush high in his cheeks and he looked completely _debauched_. Loki let go of him like he was burned, putting space between them and not quite able to meet Tony’s eyes. 

_Shit_ , he thought, feeling all too suddenly sober.

The rest of the ride was full of awkward silence and the inability to catch the other’s eyes as Loki cursed furiously at himself. He’d known making a move on Tony was a bad idea; he’d purposefully avoided and shot down any serious flirtatious banter with the other knowing full well he wouldn’t be able to resist. He’d never wanted to be another notch in Tony’s bedpost; he’d wanted to be the _only_ one sharing Tony’s bed; his lover, not his fling.

Now what would he be? A drunken mistake? A harmless fumble in an elevator? Loki closed his eyes and had to resist pinching his nose and swearing aloud. He couldn’t let Tony know the depth of what that small moment had meant to him.

When the lift finally arrived on their floor, Loki heard the sound of Tony moving and flicked his eyes over, watching him scoop up his jacket from the floor. Loki, not wanting to be caught looking hurriedly stepped outside. Tony followed him, slipping back into his jacket but not even trying to right his shirt; Loki’s hand itched to smooth out the wrinkles - or worse, finish what he started.

 _But would that be worse?_ His mind whispered traitorously. _A night with the man you’ve been dreaming of since you first figured out you liked men?_

Loki didn’t know what to do; he’d arrived with Tony but it wasn’t unusual for them to take separate taxis. They didn’t live together and Tony was usually hooking up with someone or staying long after Loki had reached his limit of socialising. There was no reason for either of them to be standing, outside the elevator, shifting slightly on their feet.

A clearing of the throat made Loki finally turn to Tony. His eyes were warm even as his lips morphed into a half-smirk that was all sex and promise. It was welcoming him into a very bad decision. “Wanna come back to my place, Lokes?”

Loki swallowed but his mouth still felt dry.

Tony was willing to continue, was _offering_ to take him home. He could have that night in Tony’s bed and maybe he wasn’t as sober as he thought because all his promises to himself that he would _never_ be another one of Tony’s one-night-stands flew out the window. He trailed his eyes down Tony’s chest, lingering on all the places he’d ever wanted to touch and kiss and pleasure. When he finally brought his gaze back up to Tony it was just in time to watch his friend take the steps needed to get closer.

His hand was slow, giving Loki time to back out - but steady, because Tony knew what he wanted, as he gripped Loki’s tie again and very gently urged him down. Loki was helpless to resist the pull as their mouths found each other again. It was softer this time, less about heat and desire and without the charged air their conversation and the combined space had given it before.

When they pulled back, Loki’s eyes fluttered open against his will. Tony’s eyes and voice were beseeching and far too coveted to resist as he requested, “Come home with me, Loki.”

Cupping Tony’s cheeks, Loki willingly threw caution and good sense to the wind and kissed Tony again. He pressed in close and forced Tony to stay slow and sweet, surprised when Tony let him. Upon pulling back, Loki murmured against the other’s mouth, “Find us a cab.”

Tony did not need to be told twice and even though Tony attempted to pull away, Loki quickly gripped Tony’s hand and linked their fingers. He got a puzzled frown for his actions, but Loki didn’t elaborate and Tony never pried.

If he was only going to get one night, he was going to get as many of his desires and fantasises out of it as he could.

* * *

Tony’s skin tasted as good as he imagined and he marked it whenever he could. Proof that he was there, proof that he got a piece of Tony even if it was only a piece of his night. 

Tony’s moans were like music and Loki would never forget the way Tony keened his name and drew out the word like it was every bit a prayer to the Gods.

Loki knew not even halfway through the night and before he’d even fucked Tony fully that this decision was going to absolutely wreck him.

* * *

The hangover was the first thing Loki registered in the morning. He cursed and buried his head in the pillow but quickly opened his eyes. He didn’t move, just stared at the fabric and hesitantly took another breathe. It was Tony’s cologne; he couldn’t mistake it and with it came the memories of the night before. He startled up, ignoring the pounding in his head to give his attention to the bed - but it was empty.

He winced painfully before dropping back down and allowing himself a heartfelt groan into the pillow. Now what the fuck was he supposed to do? Slink out like all of Tony’s other overnight guests? Pretend it was just a couple of friends having a night of fun and act like it hadn’t meant anything?

 _God_ , he remembered the way he’d kissed Tony. The way he’d worshipfully touched him. _Tony’s a fucking idiot if he doesn’t realise how much I’m in love with him._

He clenched his fist before punching the pillow, trying to release some of his frustration before he had to go out and find out how much Tony recalled from the night before - find out how much he needed to lie. Loki was trying to ready himself for the worst case scenarios when he heard the door creak open; he froze before pushing himself up so he could look over his shoulder.

Loki was prepared for a lot of things but he didn’t expect to see Tony wearing his shirt.

It was all Loki could focus on for the longest time, the way the material was hastily buttoned but was still falling off Tony’s shoulder. His hair was tousled from sleep so Loki knew he hadn’t showered but there were no pillow creases on his face. His boxers were showing up as he moved around, the shirttails shifting enough to reveal them. It was a pathetically large amount of time before Loki even noticed that Tony was carrying a chopping board and it was mostly because of the smell that came with it. There was burnt toast and two cups of coffee on top of it and Loki could only stare blankly as Tony carefully made his way onto the bed, sitting crossed-legged with the board on his lap.

Loki warily mirrored the position, his eyes flicking over Tony who wasn’t giving away anything - but he _was_ smiling. That was promising, wasn’t it? Tony picked up one of the mugs and held it out to Loki. He hesitated but slowly took the proffered drink. He didn’t know what to compose himself for; this had never entered into even his most wild imaginings as to what a morning after would be like with Tony.

He didn’t even get a chance to take a sip before Tony shifted, leaning forward just enough to not spill anything but to chastely catch Loki’s lips. Loki stiffened, his eyes widening and his brain unable to work fast enough to let him respond. Tony didn’t seem concerned he just sat back with a self-satisfied smirk and warm eyes.

“I was thinking we could go out to dinner tonight. Somewhere nice, kind of fancy; we’ll swing by your place so you can change, but hamburgers are definitely a must for lunch. I’m also pretty sure I bought some of that tea you like, but coffee’s first after a hangover, _always_.”

Loki could only stare at Tony, his mouth slightly open in shock as he replayed the beginning of the babble that was still falling out of Tony’s mouth. He tried looking at every angle but it still came out sounding like a _date_.

But it couldn’t be right. Tony was allergic to commitment, he was completely averse to dating and he had never _once_ looked at Loki like someone he’d be interested in seeing. _But he also never gave an indication he’d sleep with you either_. Yet here they were.

Loki was so lost in thought he startled and almost spilled coffee when Tony’s searching fingers grasped his and linked them; a mirror of what Loki had done to him last night. Loki glanced up, a million and one questions on his tongue and his mind sending insecurities out to wrap around his heart like a vice - but Tony was just smiling.

Smiling, Loki realised - rapidly blinking but unable to see a change in Tony’s expression - the way Loki always did when he thought about Tony and caught himself in the mirror. He usually scowled at himself for being so stupid; now he just felt like he was going to do something pathetic like _melt_. The tension had certainly seeped out of him and he quickly brought up the mug to hide his smile. It would be sappy and ridiculous and he couldn’t let Tony see it.

Tony, however, just gave him a knowing smirk.

He also picked up the chopping board with its cooling toast and Tony's mug and put it to the side; he then crawled his way forward and began rearranging Loki’s arms. Loki let him with an amused quirk to his mouth. They ended up with Tony sitting between his legs and with his back to Loki’s chest. The sheet was still over Loki’s legs and Tony was still wearing his shirt.

Tony grabbed Loki’s arm when he was comfortable and made him wrap it around Tony’s chest before he leant back and relaxed against Loki.

Knowing Tony's back was to him, he allowed his grin to break free across his face. He only just kept it from his voice as he asked, “Are you cuddling with me?”

“Yes,” Tony agreed, turning his face to nuzzle Loki’s neck for further emphasis. “Don’t worry. I’ll get you used to it.”

“Used to it,” Loki breathed, trying not to show how he was holding his breath.

“Mm,” Tony agreed. “I like having a boyfriend to do this with.”

It took all of Loki’s strength not to drop the mug of coffee and wrap himself even tighter around Tony. He settled for putting the drink down on the bedside table and moving the now empty hand to stroke through Tony’s hair. His fingers tingled with the joy of finally being able to do it.

“That’s presumptuous,” he murmured.

Tony shook his head slightly in a negative while also leaning back into the touch. “Nah,” he told Loki. “Just us finally doing something about it.” He pressed a soft kiss to the skin behind Loki’s ear, making him shiver. “Sorry it took me a while.”

Loki let out a slightly hoarse chuckle. “I think I can learn to forgive you.”

“Oh good, I don’t like it when my boyfriend’s mad at me.”

“I think,” Loki said quietly, “he’s far too happy right now to care about how long it took.”

Loki felt Tony’s smile and his soft ‘ _oh_ ’ against his neck, but Tony didn’t add anything else and Loki wasn’t inclined to either. He took the time to lean back against the headboard, Tony’s warm, pliant body following to still rest in his arms. He still felt slightly awed that it had happened, that this morning hadn’t ended in awkward feelings being rejected and a bad taste left in his mouth.

Instead he had Tony as a _boyfriend_ and he just wanted to laugh until the world started making sense again.

“Hey, Loki?” Loki made a humming noise, too content to do more. Tony’s voice was wicked as he wondered, “You were serious about tying me up, right?”

 _Ah_ , Loki thought, running a hand over Tony’s chest and whispering all the deliciously filthy ways that _yes_ he would be tying Tony to the bed. He felt Tony’s heartbeat quicken as he started to respond, light moans slipping out at the picture Loki was painting. _So this is happiness_.

**Author's Note:**

> As you may be able to tell by my very carefully placed scene changes; I'm not a sex writer. I'm a softcore and heavily painted allusions to events that happen off screen writer. Sorry to disappoint you but this will 90% of the time be the way it goes with me :)


End file.
